


Lachrymose - Five Prompts Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1066]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What if Nikki and Abby's jobs were switched?





	Lachrymose - Five Prompts Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/01/2002 for the word [lachrymose](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/01/lachrymose).
> 
> lachrymose  
> given to shedding tears readily; tearful.  
> suggestive of or tending to cause tears; mournful.
> 
> This is for prompt #3 of the February 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/134760.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Lachrymose - Five Prompts Version

Tony ventured down into Nikki's lab with a slight bit of trepidation. The last time he'd been down here, she'd burst into tears due to some mishap with the evidence. Most of the time the requirements for handling evidence prevented flare ups of Nikki’s germophobia, but apparently someone hadn’t followed procedures and Nikki had freaked out.

Nikki wasn’t normally lachrymose. She usually had a good handle on her triggers. Plus, her line of work made it normal to wear gloves and take other precautions that appealed to her germaphobe side. 

She wasn’t always fast, but she was thorough and never left any room for her evidence to be questioned in court. Gibbs hated the way that she stuck to the rules and never cut corners or sped things up to make him happy, but Tony knew that her insistence on thoroughness was the only reason that Gibbs was able to get away with as much as he was and still put the criminals behind bars. Speaking of fast, Abby, the gothic Intel Analyst could talk your ear off. 

Boy, she must spend all her time on the phone gathering data because her mouth was always going a mile a minute whenever he ended up near the Intel Analysts or she had something for a case of theirs and came to the bullpen. Fortunately for Tony, Nikki was back to her normal self today. The lab was completely spotless.

The tables, counter, workstation, and computer were all spic and span. Not a dust mote to be found anywhere. Tony had offered to come down so as to spare Nikki Gibbs’ temper if she didn’t have anything. 

Tony was used to taking Gibbs’ temper and he didn’t mind. Especially when it was so obvious that Gibbs was equally pissy with everyone and didn’t single anyone out as his favorite. Nikki was their best forensic scientist, however, and Tony didn’t want Gibbs to scare her off.

She seemed to be made of sterner stuff than their previous couple of forensic scientists, but Tony wasn’t taking any chances and would spare her as much of Gibbs’ temper as he could. He liked the quality of her work and found her easier to get along with than any of the previous forensic scientists. Unlike Abby who was practically a fixture as an Intel Analyst, though Tony had heard rumors that Abby was considering applying to be a field agent.

He could only hope those stayed rumors. The idea of Abby and McGee out in the field together terrified him. They were both so needing of protection. Tony shuddered at the very idea.

“How are things coming on our case?”

“Good. Tell Gibbs we’ll have the full results in a couple of hours, but preliminary results indicate you’re looking for a red-headed female.”

Tony nodded. “Thanks.” 

He couldn’t wait to tell Gibbs this news. Another red-headed female? As if the boss, didn’t already have enough exes. 

Tony shook his head. Maybe he would keep this update to himself for a while, yet. At least, until they had more to go on besides the boss’ favorite hair color for ladies.

Abby rushed down the stairs to the bullpen from the Intel Analyst’s area. “I found it.”

Tony turned to Abby with interest. “Found what?”

“The red-head associated with your case.”

“What red-head?” Gibbs growled.

Tony cringed. “Sorry, boss. I was going to tell you. Nikki’s preliminary analysis suggests a red-headed female.”

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head and turned to Abby. “Well?” Gibbs snarled, gesturing towards the TV for Abby to get a move on and show them what she found.

Abby gulped and turned towards Tim, who quickly worked his magic and displayed the information from Abby’s tablet on the screen. Gibbs nodded as Abby explained and ordered her to get them a warrant as the rest of the team left to search the most likely areas their suspect would be now that they knew who she was. When Gibbs received the phone call that the warrant had come through, he gestured for the team to take down the suspect. 

By the time they got back to headquarters, Nikki had finished her analysis and between that and Abby’s intel report, they practically didn’t need the suspect’s confession. Though, of course, Gibbs got one without any trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued... For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
